Alle mine tankar
|conductor = Rolf Løvland|position = 5th|points = 125|previous = Visjoner|next = Duett|image = N93.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Alle mine tankar '(All my thoughts) was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Silje Vige. The song is a ballad, with Vige directing her words to a lover. It is unclear from the lyrics whether the man is in fact a lover, or whether this is an unrequited affection, as Vige appears to invest chance encounters with considerable emotional significance. It was performed last on the night following Israel. At the close of voting, finished in 5th place with 120 points. Lyrics |-| Norwegian= Når eg treffe deg på gadå Og du stanse og smile dette underlige smil Og du står der og late som ingenting Tør ikkje møda mitt blikk Ingen må se det, bare du og eg vett det Når eg treffe deg om kvelden Og du ser på meg med dette underlege lys Og du stryge meg forsiktig Øve hånnå når du går forbi Ingen må se det, bare du og eg vett det Alle mine tankar, de flyr te deg Alle mine drømmar er åbne I alle mine rom, ser eg bare deg Du ligge i mi seng og sove og sove Når du er blant dine venner Og din trillande latter smelte min hud Og du late som du aldri har sett meg Du er som en fjern og kjølig gud Ingen må se det, bare du og eg vett det Alle mine tankar, de flyr te deg Alle mine drømmar er åbne I alle mine rom ser eg bare deg Du ligge i mi seng og sove og sove Alle mine tankar, de flyr te deg Alle mine drømmar er åbne I alle mine rom, ser eg bare deg Du ligge i mi seng og sove og sove |-| English= When I meet you in the street And you stop and smile this strange smile And you stand there, pretending nothing has happened Afraid to meet my glance No one can see it, only you and I know it When I meet you in the evening And you look at me with this strange light And you gently touch me On the hand as you walk past me No one must see it, only you and I know it All my thoughts, they fly to you All my dreams are open In all my rooms, I can only see you You are lying in my bed sleeping, sleeping When you’re among your friends And your beautiful laughter melts my skin And you pretend you’ve never seen me before You are like a distant and cool god No one must see it, only you and I know it All my thoughts, they fly to you All my dreams are open In all my rooms, I can only see you You are lying in my bed sleeping, sleeping All my thoughts, they fly to you All my dreams are open In all my rooms, I can only see you You are lying in my bed sleeping, sleeping Videos * Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993